


my love for you is never in doubt

by justalegacy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalegacy/pseuds/justalegacy
Summary: George Washington has only one shot to make their anniversary right. Now, if only he could find the right gift...





	my love for you is never in doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iniquiticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/gifts).



> To Iniquiticity: please have a nice day wherever you are and know that we readers are always grateful for your hard work and kindness.

It’s their anniversary coming up and to be honest, George isn’t quite sure what to get his husband. He had asked advice from all of Alexander’s friends and they had all given him varying answers, each vaguer than the last. 

Of course, George consoled himself, Alexander was a vague person. He was like the morning mist that appeared over the fields of Mount Vernon, there one moment and gone the next. When they were first beginning their relationship, it had frustrated George to no end. He was a man who craved stability and feet planted firmly on the ground. Alexander on the other hand was a man whose mind took him above the clouds and away from George’s reach.

However George realized in the end that their relationship was one about compromise. Alexander had kept him from staying too still in his ways and he made sure that Alexander didn’t drift too far from himself. It was this compromise - and a lot of communication - that had kept their love strong and George had every intent to celebrate it.

Of course, if only he could find the perfect gift.

~

George had traversed all over the city and he still couldn’t find a gift. In the end he decided to give up for the time being and meet with Martha for lunch who was very much sympathetic to his woes.

Martha had been his best friend since they were babies - as children of wealthy Virginians, there was no surprise - and many had thought they would marry. Of course they didn’t factor in the fact that George and Martha were both unattracted to the opposite sex and therefore, each other. In fact, Martha was in a relationship with one of Alexander’s friends, a woman named Eliza and were both going steady for about five years. 

Of course this meant that Martha knew well about the woes and risks of getting a gift for an anniversary. “How goes the search,” Martha drawled, her chin in her hand.

George sat down heavily on the chair across from her, groaning into his hands. “I can’t find anything that Alex would like. It’s hopeless.”

Martha smirked as she drank a glass of water. “Well I hope you get ready for the dog house. Didn’t he kick you out last year?”

The man sulked at the mention of it. “No. That was two years ago.” It was actually a year ago but he wasn’t going to admit to Martha that she was right.

As if knowing that he was lying, she rolled her eyes.“Uh huh. What did Alex’s friends say?”

“They told me a bunch of vague bullshit. Something about ‘from the heart’ and you know.” George shook his head. “Do they think I haven’t tried ‘from the heart’ before?!”

Martha hummed although in sympathy or amusement, he couldn’t tell. “Well I’m sure something will come to you. Sure did me when I was looking for Eliza’s anniversary gift.”

“Oh?” George asked, curiosity peaked. “What did you get her?”

“Mm, that’s a bit private George,” Martha teased. At George’s unamused face, she relented. “When we first started dating, Eliza said that she always wanted handwritten love letters. I wrote about a hundred of em before wrapping it up all fancy-like and gave it to her.”

“Wow that is even a little sappy for you Martha,” George said laughing. “She must have loved it.”

“She did,” Martha replied. Then she leaned forward. “Your Alex got anything like that?”

“Alex?” George thought. He couldn’t recall the last time Alexander ever said anything he wanted. Alexander was always a man who got it himself through blood, sweat, and tears and refused to get handouts no matter how much George said it wasn’t. “I… I don’t know.”

Martha raised an eyebrow. “Well I would find one soon. Your anniversary is in a day isn’t it?”

George nodded miserably, wanting to sink into his chair and give up then and there. Instead he stood up, steeling himself for hours of walking. “Yeah. I should get going.”

“Well I’ll see you George,” Martha said as she dragged him into a one-armed hug. “You go get that gift of yours.”

~

George walked about the city foregoing the car. He had been window shopping for over three hours and he hadn’t found anything. What was worse was that Alexander would be ending work any time soon and would soon be blowing up his phone about where George was. 

Suddenly he walked to a stop as something caught his eye. It was an old and worn-down looking bookstore, tucked away in the shadows. In any other case, George wouldn’t have been interested especially as he wasn’t much of a reader. However it looked like just the place Alexander would like especially as it wasn’t a chain store like Barnes and Noble.

He quickly entered, the door letting a little chime as he did so. Inside there were only one or two people inside not including the cashier who was a kindly looking old man. He looked about the shelves, eyes raking over the spines for something that Alexander would like. 

Suddenly a person cleared their voice behind him making him jolt. He turned around quickly, feeling like an errant schoolboy for some reason. “Uh, y-yes?”

The cashier from before smiled at him, glasses twinkling. “May I help you?”

“Um yes,” George stammered. “I’m looking for an anniversary gift for my husband.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Is there any type of books your husband likes?”

“My husband is fond of political books and um, sometimes fiction with a dash of mythology although he rarely reads those nowadays.” The first time he’d met Alexander, he was a vicarious reader of fiction and if he were feeling up to it, with a dash of romance. 

The man hummed before lifting a finger. “Give me one second. I may have a book for you. It’s rather old but it should suit your husband’s tastes.”

George watched as the man disappeared behind the many shelves of the bookstore. He then felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see Alexander calling him. He quickly answered knowing that he had a tendency to get worried whenever he missed his calls or texts. “Hello?”

_“George! Where are you?”_

“I’m walking around the city right now. Did you just end work?” George asked.

 _“Mm. I just came back home,”_ Alexander replied. _“You didn’t take the car?”_

“I wanted to walk around for a little bit. You know, get some fresh air.” A white lie but what Alexander didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. “Tell me about work, Darling.”

He let Alexander prattle about his day when he saw the man reappear from behind the shelves. George patiently waited for a pause before cutting him off. “Darling, I have to go right now. Can I talk to you when I get home?”

Alexander hummed from the other side of the phone. _“Hurry up okay? Sweetlips misses you.”_

George smiled at the mention of their dog before replying, “I’ll come as soon as possible. Bye Darling.” He quickly hung up and hurried towards the cashier.

“On the phone with your husband?” the man asked. In his hands he had a singular book. 

George nodded before gesturing to the book. “Is that the book?”

The man nodded. “It’s quite old but a good story nonetheless. It’s a fiction novel based on the mythology around the Caribbean. Perhaps this may be of interest to you?”

George took the book and flipped through the pages. It did seem like something Alexander would like based on the short glances he gave to Alexander’s books when the other read on his lap. “I’ll take it.”

The man quickly rang up his purchase for him and George quickly left the store, tucking the book inside his jacket. He briskly walked through the streets, eager to greet his husband. 

He made it in record time and barely had his hand on the doorknob before Sweetlips was barking and the door was flung open by Alexander who tackled George with an affectionate kiss. George kissed back, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

Finally they disentangled themselves and George entered their home with Sweetlips racing around his legs, yipping up at him. Alexander giggled as he nearly tripped over the dog, cursing as he did so. Finally his husband seemed to have taken mercy on him and restrained the dog long enough for George to enter their room and change into something more suitable. 

George finally came back out refreshed and he looked to see Alexander playing with Sweetlips who was affectionately lapping at his cheek. “Should I be worried?”

Alexander looked up at him with a bit of confusion on his face. “Worried about what?”

“That you love Sweetlips more than me,” George teased. He did an impression of dying, hand to his forehead. “Oh, how will I live without you, stolen by my very own dog?! The pain is too much!”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “You dramatic old coot.”

“Yeesh, that hurt,” George said sitting next to him. Sweetlips quickly took the chance to jump on him, lapping up at his face as well. “It’s our anniversary tomorrow.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “George, it was me who reminded you about our anniversary.”

“I know, I know! I’m just-” George shrugged guiltily, his shoulders slumping down. “-reminding you.”

 _“George.”_ Alexander straightened up, facing him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing,” George said although he seemed to get more unconvincing by the minute. “I’m serious it’s nothing!”

Alexander rolled his eyes before seemingly letting it go. “Alright then.”

~

Today was the day.

George took a deep breath as he put on his best suit, spraying a hint of the cologne that Alexander liked. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he could hear a husky voice in his ear. “You ready?”

George felt all his nervousness dissipate and he turned to take a look at the love of his life. Alexander had decided to dress in his best suit as well and his hair was down, curling up against his face in a manner George found appealing. He leaned down to press a soft kiss against Alexander’s lips and smiled as he felt Alexander reciprocate. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Alexander disentangled himself. “We should get going. We’re going to be late for our reservation.”

George checked his watch and learned that indeed they would be late if they didn’t leave that moment. He quickly herded Alexander out the door, kissed Sweetlips on the head, and locked the door. They both briskly walked to their car and George started the engine, ready to start their date.

They arrived on time much to George’s relief and they were seated in a private table with candlelight illuminating them. George pulled the chair out for Alexander who sat down with rolled eyes. It didn’t fool George though who caught glimpse of red cheeks.

They finished their dinner on a good note with dessert and George nearly thrummed in anticipation of giving Alexander his gift. They quickly arrived back home and the two both parted momentarily to get their presents. Alexander gave George’s his first. It was a beautifully made thing, a watch to replace his broken one. He could remember lamenting over it for days and now, he had a new one! 

He looked up to see Alexander’s pleased face at his own pleasure and he peppered kisses all over his husband’s face to thank him. He then pulled out his own gift, badly wrapped as it was. “Alex, I don’t know if you’ll like it but-” 

Alexander carefully took it out of his hands, tenderly opening the gift. He then let out an inaudible gasp. George shifted about nervously. Suddenly Alexander was running, book in hand into their room and George gaped as he heard the lock click in their room. He chased after him with Sweetlips on his heels.

“Alex? Open the door Sweetie.”

“How did you know?” Alexander’s voice was soft and full of tears. 

“Know what, Honey?” George asked confused. God, he didn’t mean the day to go like this. Not again. “Darling, please come out. I’m begging you.”

It was as if Alexander didn’t hear him. “My mother had a book like this you know. She gave it to me when I turned thirteen.”

George went silent at that little tidbit. He could count on one hand the things he knew about Alexander’s past, the things that he willingly told him. Now it seemed he had another.

“I lost it when I came here-” His voice went tight as if the memory itself caused him pain, “-and now I have it again.” 

George closed his eyes at the sheer emotion in his voice. It wasn’t anything good nor bad, just there. He leaned against the door before sliding down. Sweetlips whined, scrambling onto his lap and licking his face as if to comfort him. George petted the dog as if rewarding him for the effort.

“Looks like it’ll be a long night for both of us, Sweetlips.”

~

He woke up the next morning with a pillow underneath his head, a blanket on his body, and a crick in his back. Next to him was Sweetlips who was slobbering all over his arm. He sighed as he scratched his head, looking for Alexander. The door was open which was a relief and he padded towards the kitchen upon finding their room empty.

Alexander was sitting alone in the table, book in hand. He looked almost lost as he traced the words with slender hands. Suddenly his head snapped up as George opened a cabinet looking for the coffee grounds. “George.”

George hummed in response. “Do you want some coffee?” He wouldn’t push Alexander this morning. He had long-since learned that pushing Alexander got him nowhere except away from him. He had learned that the hard way when Alexander had disappeared for nearly a week only to get a call from the hospital saying that he’d overworked himself and was in a serious condition. “I’m going to make breakfast after if you want some.”

“I just want some coffee,” Alexander murmured. His head was lowered, the tendrils of hair brushing his cheeks. “Thanks though.”

George nodded as he went on to make coffee just how Alexander liked it. He soon placed a mug in front of Alexander before taking his own and sipping it. It was times like this that he was glad he splurged on expensive coffee grounds.

He then set the cup down, getting Sweetlips’ breakfast and water, humming an old Southern lullaby as he did so. Suddenly Alexander was speaking, voice quiet but no less audible.

“Thank you.”

George froze, bag midway into pouring kibble. He turned to see Alexander’s red face, arms crossed. He then let out a goofy grin and raced over to tackle Alexander in a hug. Alexander squealed as George pressed kisses all over his face. After a few minutes of doing this, George finally pulled away to stare into his lover’s eyes.

“God I love you so much.”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “You sap.” However even Alexander softened as he let his guard down, his body relaxing in George’s grasp. “I love you too.”

Suddenly both of them heard a crash and they both stiffened. George turned around slowly to see Sweetlips ruin the moment by knocking over his dish, stuffing his mouth into the kibble bag George had left on the ground. “Sweetlips! _NO!_ ”

Alexander laughed as George tried to take the bag away with no avail. He watched as George succeeded on taking the bag, moving onto scolding Sweetlips with that stupid kissy face of his.

As Alexander watched, the more he thought about how he lucky he was to have this man love him so dearly despite all the mistakes he made. He was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, for George to get up and leave, but as he watched George, he thought that maybe, maybe he wouldn’t have to wait anymore.

That maybe he could just be.

George finally returned with the kibble bag, smiling victoriously. “I got it!”

Alexander nodded. “You did. Victorious against a dog.”

“Well to be fair, it was a cute dog.”

Alexander could only roll his eyes as George’s theatrics. “Sometimes I wonder how I fell in love with you.”

Instead of teasing back, George’s eyes only softened. “Sometimes I wonder too.”

Alexander swallowed a lump in his throat. “George…”

George shook his head. “You’re sometimes too good for me and I wonder-”

With one brisk movement, he had George’s face in his hands. “Don’t doubt yourself like that. And besides, I should be asking myself how I got lucky with you.”

George smiled at that. “I guess we can agree to disagree on that one.”

Alexander didn’t respond, just tucking his head underneath George’s chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” George replied. 

They were silent as they both stood together bathed in sunlight, basking in the peace of their home and each other, with the certainty that happiness was forever theirs despite whatever hardship they could face.

After all, they had each other. What more could they need?


End file.
